Rails may serve as useful handguard and mounting systems for firearms. For example, a Picatinny rail, i.e. a MIL-STD-1913 rail, may be installed on an AR-15 style carbine such as an M4 or an M16 and serve as a handguard as well as a mounting platform for various accessories such as telescopic sights, illuminators, and forward handgrips, for example.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.